


BFF

by Lytrise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Best Friends, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School, Idiots, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Bokuto Koutarou, kinda raunchy, may be ooc, pwp at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytrise/pseuds/Lytrise
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou has had a crush on Akaashi for as long as he has known the man but when Akaashi tells him that they should just be friends he finds comfort in a place he hadn't considered before. Takes place in the months leading up to graduation for all of the third years.





	1. "Do you even lift, bro?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please be forgiving of what errors may remain. I don't have a beta reader and while I went over it several times myself there may still be issues. This is my first official work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever multi-chapter fic. I'm writing this almost free-form as I go along so even I don't know how it will end up. Please be forgiving of what errors may remain. I don't have a beta reader and while I went over it several times myself there may still be issues.

Bokuto glanced up from where he was tying his shoes, covertly surveying the gym. Akaashi was making his way back towards the locker room and was currently tied up talking to another teammate. He had already taken his shirt off and Bokuto's eyes were drawn like a magnet to all that skin. There was movement and a soft thud next to him that shifted him out of his watching as Kuroo took up residence to his left. The ebon haired man was wiping his brow with an hand towel and seemed half out of breath.

"Hm. Still not getting anywhere with him, huh?" Kuroo said softly, sniffing a bit. He glanced back at Bokuto in turn, one eyebrow hitching itself up a tad higher. They were finally going to have “the conversation”.

"He said we should just be friends. "

"Oh-ho..."

"It makes sense If you think about it! It would make everything really complicated." Bokuto said in a stiff manner.

"His words, not yours..."

"Well, no. I mean yes. I mean, he did say that..." It didn’t help that Kuroo had to point it out.

Kuroo really did look at the other man then. A sigh escaped him before he could hold it in check. Bokuto was just so pent up lately and frustrated, even an idiot could see it. Even he could see it for that matter. His eyes flitted to Akaashi as the man slipped into the doorway leading out of the gym, narrowing slightly. He was so unaffected by what was going on that it irritated Kuroo to no end. What a bunch of bullshit. "You just need to get laid." he said before he could think better of it.

Bokuto made a face and looked away. "You know that doesn't work for me, I can't just go and find some random person and hook up with them or something. I'm not... I'm not like you." He winced after he had said it. That had been a shitty thing to say to someone he considered his best friend but Kuroo had been known to be a bit on the promiscuous side of things.

Kuroo just huffed a laugh. "Yeah, I know. It's a shame too because I could probably introduce you to all sort of people. but I know, you have to be with someone you are comfortable with and trust."

"It's not that funny"

"It's a little funny..."

"Asshat." It wasn't any secret between them that he just didn't really feel attracted to people or comfortable with them unless he had known them long enough to build some kind of rapport with them. He just wasn’t built for casual one-night stands.

"Hey, what about me?" Kuroo said suddenly. The dark haired man was smiling when he said it, like he'd just found the perfect answer.

Bokuto however... "What about you, what?" he said slowly. Sometimes he could be a little slow but he was starting to get the feeling he knew exactly was Kuroo was saying.

Kuroo leaned back against the wall. "Well let’s work this out logically. We've known each other for years... and we've always gotten along great. If you can trust anyone, it's me, right? If there is a problem we need to work out then at least we’re good at working together."

"Dude, I am not having sex with you. That's weird to even think about."

A shit-eating grin split Kuroo's mouth at that. "come on, It would solve both our problems."

Bokuto just gave him a look at that. A look that plainly said you’re crazy.

"You'd be normal again, and I'd be... well I'd get to have sex and that is never bad..."

"I might never be able to face you again after seeing that."

"we could do it with me facing the other direction if it helps." Kuroo offered reasonably.

"With you facing... wait, are you offering to be on bottom?" Bokuto’s brain stuttered to a stop at the idea, unable to move forward past it and try to talk some kind of reason into the situation.

Kuroo's smile grew if that was possible. "Well yeah, I mean you've never... I'd want you to be comfortable."

"Dude..."

"Is that a yes?"

"Dude..." Bokuto repeated, looking thoughtful.

"That isn't a no."

"Okay so, okay... "

It was in that moment that Kuroo knew that he had him just where he wanted him. Figuratively speaking. The truth was that he had always been sort of curious about the silver-haired man but it had never really come up.

Sometime later Bokuto found himself on the Kuroo family doorstep, shifting from one leg to the other with a nervous almost spooked sort of expression, holding a large paper bag in his hands. It was cold but not so cold that it proved a problem if one wore a coat, a light drizzle in the air making it crisp and moist feeling outside. The house was dark with the exception of the porch light and a light upstairs from his friend’s bedroom. This was so fucked up. So completely fucked up, Bokuto thought.

Kuroo opened the door in record time, glancing down at his watch for a moment. "You're early..." he said like it amused him, stepping back to allow Bokuto entrance. As far as houses went it was pretty average and nondescript looking, neither too poor seeming nor particularly well off, the Kuroo family seemed to straddle the fence on social standing. Kuroo smiled softly and gestured towards the staircase, it wasn't like Bokuto didn't know where it was.

"Ah, yeah. I... I didn't know what to bring so I just... brought everything I could think of." The silver-haired man said in response.

That was cute. He hadn't expected that. Kuroo shut the door and made his way jauntily up the stairs after the other. He shut his bedroom door as well. Nobody would be home for hours but it sort of felt weird not to do so.

Bokuto looked around the small bedroom briefly before setting the bag he was carrying down. Kuroo's bedroom could be best described as punk-chic. It was sparse in most respects but CDs littered the top of his bedside table in precarious stacks. A large 'sex pistols' poster hung over the bed dominating the room, it looked like the front of a newspaper with a headline that said 'The filth and the fury!', whatever that meant. He moved across the room, taking off his coat and laying it on top of Kuroo's dresser. "So..."

Kuroo for his part opened the bag that he had brought and looked through it. Bokuto's family owned a small convenience store so it wasn't unusual for him to snitch stuff to bring whenever he came over. This was however a special occasion though, wasn't it, and it showed. "Whoa, you brought beer. Like... really good beer." Kuroo said in amazement.

"Ah, yeah, I just... I've never done this before like... with a guy I mean so I wanted it to turn out right and..." Bokuto rambled in a soft uncertain tone.

"Wait, are you wooing me?"

"I... is it working?" Bokuto asked hopefully.

"It's totally working." Kuroo confirmed.

Bokuto let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't known he was even holding. This was Kuroo, why was he so nervous? "Okay. Good." He said, but almost jumped when Kuroo ran the bottom of one bottle of beer against his neck, offering it to him. He took the bottle in his hand and looked down at it. They were really going to do this...

Kuroo popped the top off of one of the other bottles and sipped at it as he perused the rest of the contents of the bag. Bokuto for his part looked on in fear. Kuroo hm'ed a bit, pulling out a box of condoms and setting them aside before he pulled out a bag of nuts and some beef jerky with a quizzical expression.

"That's for... for afterwards, you know, so we can regain our strength."

Kuroo just looked at him blankly for a moment, his eyes slowly returning back to the food in question. Fucking adorable... he's fucking adorable, why have I never noticed, Kuroo thought. They drank in silence for a short while, Kuroo because he was trying to work things out and Bokuto because he wasn't sure what to do with his hands exactly. Eventually though their bottles were empty. Kuroo set his aside and after a moment of mustering himself he pulled his shirt off over his head and let it drop to the ground beside him, advancing forward slowly.

"Whoa!" Bokuto said, putting his hands up "You just sort of, you can't just start pulling clothes off." he said rigidly.

"Huh? Why not?"

"It just..."

"It isn't like you haven't seen it before, bro... in fact you've seen it a lot. We shower together all the time."

Bokuto lowered his hands reluctantly, it was all true but still. "But this is different. I mean I don't look or anything specifically."

Kuroo gave him a disbelieving look, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Okay, I look, just work with me here." Bokuto admitted. Slowly he reached down and pulled his shirt off as well.

Kuroo let his eyes rake over his friend's chest and then lower. Slowly, as if he were afraid that he might startle him by advancing too quickly Kuroo moved forward, putting one knee on the bed in-between Bokuto's legs. He pushed the other down and undid the snaps of the blonds' pants, dragging them down those powerful thighs until he could kick them off onto the floor with his foot. He undid his own pants and shimmied his hips until they slid off of him. He was already half hard but Bokuto was well... they'd have to work on that.

Bokuto's breath quickened as he looked up at Kuroo. He reached up to trace tentative uncertain fingers against the toned muscle of Kuroo's chest. He'd never been allowed to touch before in this manner, though in retrospect if he had simply asked, Kuroo probably would’ve let him. Still it was interesting. He was built so differently from Akaashi too. He laughed suddenly.

"Huh?" Kuroo made an indignant squawk at that. He had gotten a lot of things before but he had never been laughed at.

"Do you even lift, bro?" Bokuto said, laughter in his voice.

Kuroo smacked him softly. "Jackass..." he said, but he wasn't mad at all. An easy smile made its way onto his lips to go along with his words.

They both sobered up at about the same time as the darker haired man leaned closer. Their lips brushed against one another briefly at first and then when nothing bad happened they repeated the movement with a bit more force. Bokuto sighed into Kuroo's mouth as their tongues met and tangled, one of his hands moving to the back of Kuroo's head to tug at the hair there.

Kuroo made a soft strangled sort of noise, pressing closer and then breaking off abruptly, panting as if he had been running. Their eyes met as he crawled backwards and worked his way down Bokuto's body. "Kuroo, you don't need to..." but it didn't stop him, because truth be told he wanted to now. He dipped lower astride the other's body, tracing his tongue against Bokuto's near limp erection through the thin fabric of his underwear.

"Oh god!" Bokuto gasped.

Kuroo's fingers snagged the edges of said fabric now and pulled it down and out of the way, breathing on firming skin. His eyes remained riveted to Bokuto's as they became more heated. "You should watch me." he instructed, the tip of his hot wet tongue darting out to lave against the head of Bokuto's cock.

Bokuto made a pained face, a moan erupting from his lips as he stared down his body. It had never felt like this before. He didn't remember it ever feeling this hot. "Ah!Tet-Tetsurou...". Kuroo's mouth wrapped around him suddenly, working him into painful attendance with a quickness that made him near lightheaded with its efficiency. He wondered just when it was or with whom he had learned how to do that. Suddenly Kuroo's head pressed down against him, swallowing against his skin until his nose brushed his pelvis, "Oh god... fuck! Holy shit!"

Kuroo bobbed his head, working him with his tongue for a long moment before putting off of him with a soft wet pop of a sound. Bokuto was indeed watching him. He smiled beatifically at the blond before he pushed himself up onto his knees and pushed his underwear down and squirmed out of them. They weren't having uncertainty problems anymore, that was for sure. Kuroo leaned over and opened the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a tube of lube and snapping it open one handed.

"Wow." Bokuto said at length. he sat up, running his hands up Kuroo's thighs and hips with interest. He watched the other man intently now as he started to coat his fingers and the reached back to prepare himself. "You should let me help."

Kuroo looked from what he was doing to Bokuto curiously. "Aah... I mean, you can if you want but it isn't that interesting." he said even as he moved to a spot beside the blond on the bed and onto his hands and knees. "This will probably be easier..." he admitted, letting his front half drop to the bed as he willed himself to relax. He knew Bokuto didn't really know what he was doing to a large extent but he knew that if nothing else the other would be careful and try his best.

"Yeah." Bokuto agreed, all into the idea now. He was good working with his hands, he had been told so. When he put any effort in behind it anyhow and he was starting to come around to the way things were playing out. If he was going to do this then he was going to blow Kuroo's mind. He coated his fingers liberally and traced them against the cleft of the other man's backside, at first simply rimming the area before pressing his index finger into the tight heat that awaited him there. It didn't go as far as he had thought it would.

Kuroo gasped as he was worked. He didn't really think that Bokuto would be able to work him open very well considering this was all new to him but he was okay with letting to let him try for a while. "Just go slow" he commented. It was a bit uncomfortable but nothing he couldn't deal with.

And he did, for a bit anyhow, but it was difficult because it didn't seem like he was really loosening up much. Bokuto pulled his index finger free and then switched to him middle finger, being a bit more insistent with it. He half leaned over Kuroo, watching what he was doing as the others body seemed to swallow him up. "Fucking you with my middle finger, a lot could be said for that." he said distractedly.

Kuroo spread his legs a bit more, trying to open himself up to the feeling as he began to move back against Bokuto's hand, his half hard cock swaying there between his legs as he moved. "Your bedroom talk needs work." he said in a strained tone.

The comment was lost on Bokuto however as he watched how they moved together. The sight alone was amazing, but the way Kuroo clenched down on his fingers was something else all together. He had known Kuroo was attractive, it was pretty obvious to anyone with eyes in their head but he hadn't realized just how attractive he found him until just that moment. He pushed his index finger in again along with another one, stretching him now. And then something happened that he hadn't really been prepared for... Kuroo moaned. The sound sent sparks along his body, driving him near crazy and making it hard to think. A husky groan escaped him in response and he quickly picked up his pace.

"Oh please." Kuroo murmured into the bed. "Fuck yes, right there... come on!" He looked back over his shoulder at Bokuto briefly before he shifted away and turned to face him. He swallowed thickly and then moved close enough so that he could straddle the blond's' lap. "Oh ah, condoms... right right..." he started to get up and get them but Bokuto's hands seized his hips and pulled him to a stop.

"I want to cum inside you."

Kuroo's brain promptly shut down. He stared at the other man for a long moment, trying to process the infuriatingly hot thing that had just come out of his mouth. For once he was at a loss for words. Maybe he didn’t need to work on it after all.

"Can I?" Bokuto persisted.

Kuroo just nodded. He was rewarded by a smile that was perhaps way too happy and maybe far too innocent seeming for what they were doing. Bokuto's hands rubbed circle along his hips as they slowly fit themselves together. The blond wasn't that big as far as length went but he was oh so thick and it was that aspect that proved to be the most cumbersome as he slowly pushed himself down atop him.

"oooh, so hot. So tight." Bokuto murmured softly, pushing Kuroo down by his hips insistently. This was crazy. So crazy. They'd known each other for years and yet why was it only now that they were doing this? It felt incredible. Kuroo moaned aloud as he began to move, making Bokuto flush a faint pink color at the sound of it. The dark haired man was just so responsive that he couldn't help but to react to him.

Kuroo leaned back a bit, letting his legs splay to either side of Bokuto's body as he used his hips to do most of the work as they moved and picked up pace. Sweat trickled down his forehead and traveled his temple in a fine line. "Koutarou! Ah. Ah! Koutarou..." he gasped and moaned, his body starting to jerk with the blonds movement as he grew more enthusiastic.

The sounds he makes, Bokuto thought. He had never heard Kuroo make those sort of noises or use that tone of voice before. The dark haired man sounded like he was half in pain and Bokuto would of stopped if Kuroo hadn't been pushing back to meet him just as feverantly. "What do you want?" he asked, he had to hear it, had to be sure.

Kuroo leaned back onto one of his elbows for balance and reached down to take hold of himself so that he could jerk off as Bokuto pushed inside of him, whining and making small whimpering sounds. The sound of flesh hitting flesh began to echo through the room as he grew more frantic. He was so close, so very close and yet. "I want you, I want... " his voice caught in his throat as the blond flipped him flat onto his back and started pistoning into him without mercy.

Bokuto wanted him, couldn't keep his hands off of him really, his eyes drawn back time and time again to the dark pink ring of abused flesh he was currently shoving himself into. He rutted like an incensed animal against the other, all thought fleeing in the face of need.

The pleasure and the tension in Kuroo's body caused his muscles to seize, his hips working furiously for but a few seconds time before giving out as fatigue began to catch up with him. He burned as if he had been training all day but in that moment all he could do was scream helplessly as sharp pleasure stabbed though him. Thin pearlescent liquid exploded from him, splattering all down his chest and hip, speckling him.

The sight of it was too much, he closed his eyes. "Oh, so good... so fucking good..." Bokuto groaned. He pressed his hips tight to Kuroo's as he came, letting his head loll back. "You're so fucking good." he whispered at last.

They stayed that way for a few minutes as each fought to catch their breath. Kuroo stared at the ceiling, looking dazed. His body shivered with the aftermath of being well used. Slowly they eased apart, causing the dark haired man to hiss softly as his lower body began to ache and sting.

"You okay?" Bokuto said as he moved to lay next to Kuroo, worry clear in his tone and expression. Now that it was all over real life was starting to seep back in a bit. He ran a hand over Kuroo’s body carefully as if he were checking him over for injury.

"Yeah, just... sticky and well... I could probably go for a shower but I'm not sure I can stand up straight just now." Kuroo complained lightly. He wasn't really put off or anything but he did feel really shaky at times. His whole body was going into fits of trembling .

Bokuto sat up and looked thoughtful for a minute before he curled his arms around Kuroo and hoisted him up. "I'll help then. Come on, I won't let you fall or anything."

Kuroo made a distressed sound but didn't fight the blond when he picked him up. He trusted him and that was enough. There was only one other thing he knew right then and that was that Akaashi Keiji was a fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, If you want to contribute specific and more detailed feedback on this fanfic, feel free to take my Beta-Reader Survey, a link to it and information about it listed are my profile. It asks a lot of questions about the story and character aspects.


	2. "And if I kiss you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next little snippet of this story. I really have no idea of how far I'm going to take this, I'm just sort of writing and seeing where it goes. I have ideas though, lots of little ideas.

Bokuto turned on the hot tap of the shower, letting the water warm until the point it was near scalding before even bothering to turn on the cold water to even it out to more bearable skin friendly levels. He ran his hand underneath the spray carefully to test it before looking back at Kuroo and giving him a bright smile. Said friend was leaning against the sink unsteadily. There were marks starting to settle in on the flesh of Kuroo's tanned thighs where his fingers had pressed perhaps a little bit too hard and he couldn't quite manage to keep the hunger out of his expression at the fact that he had done that to him. "Should we just sit down on the floor or something?" he offered.

Kuroo smiled back in return, though it was a softer more sedate version of what he usually wore. "Sitting might be bad" he said at length but carefully picked his way over to where the blond stood, stepping into the shower and underneath the spray. Rivulets of hot water encased him and eased some of the strain of the day. He sighed and closed his eyes as if some great weight had been lifted from him, and maybe it had. In truth he had been worried about how all this might go. Bokuto slid in behind him and closed the thin glass door before reaching around to grab the shampoo, his shampoo. "Get mine while you're at it, will you? Probably nasty after all the running around we did today."

"Hm? Oh, sure thing." Bokuto said in return. He used his thumb to snap the bottle open and squeeze a good amount of the cream into his hands, slathering it in-between his palms for a moment before working it into his own hair. “It isn't like that is how it has to be, you know? You shouldn't strain yourself so much; it isn't like you have a chance of beating us anyhow. “ Bokuto quipped. He smiled wolfishly when he said it, and then even more so when Kuroo tried to reach back and elbow him.

"Yet you come and train with us pretty much every time-" Kuroo said in return. He would of turned around and made Bokuto sorry for ever uttering those words if the blonds’ fingers hadn't chosen just right that moment to insinuate themselves in his hair. He made a sound of appreciation, reaching forward to brace one hand on the wall in front of him as the other man worked suds. His fingers splayed against the cold white tiled surface."That feels nice." he murmured in a deeper tone than he intended.

"Mmhmm." Bokuto intoned, his eyes going half mass as he got into what he was doing. His eyes lingered on the jagged bottom of Kuroo's hairline, the little point where the skin of his neck met hair in fascination. Now that he had seen Kuroo in this light it was like a switch had been flipped and somehow could not un-see it. He licked his lips, letting his eyes travel first all the way down the darker haired man's body and then flick back up with a near predatory gleam as he leaned closer.

"What are you doing?" Kuroo asked suddenly. His tone was teasing, and there was laughter behind it.

Bokuto paused, his eyes snapping open when Kuroo's voice startled him. When had he closed them exactly, he wondered. He had his mouth pressed to the back of Kuroo's neck, lips wrapped around the small boned point at his nape. He quickly pulled back. "Nothing." he said defensively.

"Oh. Well, so long as its nothing... do carry on." Kuroo said in a tone that was at least three fourths sarcasm and one fourths amusement.

Bokuto was quiet for a long time, long enough to warrant Kuroo looking back at him with concern. The dark haired man looked uncertain. The black tendrils of his hair were soaked through, allowing them to lay almost flat. Well, they’d never be completely flat as the man suffered from perpetual bedhead and said hair seemed to have a mind of its own. Embarrassment coursed through him and still he didn't know what to say so he averted his eyes instead, bringing his hands up close to his chest because he wasn't sure he trusted himself not to touch Kuroo after that.

"Hey..." Kuroo said softly and then once again with a bit more conviction as he smacked him in the shoulder. "Hey! It's okay. Don’t mind. I mean shit I just let you screw my brains out and you're worried about how I'll react if you kiss me a little." When Bokuto continued to be distant he sighed and pulled the removable shower head from its hanger and began washing soap out both of their hair.

"It isn't that..." Bokuto said in a small voice.

"Oh? What is it then?"

"It's just... you're one of my best friends so..." Bokuto tried to explain. And I feel like I’m not in control of myself right now, he didn't add.

"Don't over-think this, Koutarou. So we're best friends, now we're best friends with benefits. I can't believe you made me say that just now, do you know how lame that sounded."

"Pretty lame." Bokuto agreed, but a small smile crept up onto his lips.

Kuroo turned to grab his soap, starting to clean himself up. He handed it to Bokuto when he was sure he didn't need it anymore. "The point is, I'm not going to freak out about it and you shouldn't either. Things are the same for the most part. You're still you, and I'm still me. It's just that I've introduced you to the wonderful world of stress release."

"And if I kiss you?" Bokuto hedged.

Kuroo only shrugged. “Then you kiss me."

Kuroo made it sound so cut and dry, so simple, Bokuto thought. He desperately wanted to go along with that way of thinking because it made everything right. It kept things from being awkward or weird. He nodded, slowly at first and then with more conviction as he bit his bottom lip. "Alright. Cool." Kuroo smiled at him lopsidedly and seemed to let that topic drop.

They made short work of what was left of the shower; rinsing, toweling off, and getting back into their clothing before heading back to Kuroo's room. The house was entirely too chilly, the thin wooden floors stealing what warmth they had gained while soaking and making their toes start to numb by the time they got back upstairs again. Kuroo’s bedroom light was on.

“Tetsurou” a woman’s voice called as they opened the door, turning towards them. She had short cropped black hair, a pretty if not slightly lined face, and large expressive eyes that were the same color as her sons. She was tall and skinny and almost waifish. She had been waiting for them, she also had the box of condoms that Bokuto had brought with him in her hand and she welded it at them now accusingly. She made a little “Oh” of surprise when she saw them huddled there in the doorway, “I thought you’d brought a girl home with you or something. Hello Koutarou. ”

Kuroo made a dramatic show of being put out as he snitched the box from her hands before moving across the room to plunk it down on top of his dresser. “Jeez Mom, what are you doing going through my stuff.”

“Good evening Mrs. Kuroo.” Bokuto intoned in the background, his face heating up at the implications.

“I wasn’t going through your stuff, they were just right there on top of everything. You’re lucky I was the only one who saw them.” She said in a huff. “I don’t need to tell you that I don’t really want that sort of thing going on, do I?”

“What, Safe sex?” Kuroo said in a bored sounding tone. This was an often repeated conversation they were having. He was old enough that they shouldn’t even need to be having it but he had to be made an example of, he had two younger siblings after all, both girls. For whatever reason that meant that he had to assume the character of ‘the perfect man’ in that they were never supposed to see what sort of crap men actually did. That included things like wanting to having sex, so instead he was supposed to be kind and romantic. He was always kind though, right? It was sort of moot of point though considering he had never been interested in girls to begin with.

The older woman just looked at him with disapproval and made a noise.

“Just because I’m not having it, it doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be prepared for it. Look, the box isn’t even open.” Kuroo said reasonably. And it wasn’t, because they had decided not to use them. A lopsided smile curled its way up onto his lips; like he was enjoying this point somehow while Bokuto quietly died in the background. “And I know better than to bring girls back here anyway.” And he hadn’t because Koutarou wasn’t a girl, he was hedging the specifics.

“Just so long as you know, it’s alright.” She said back and then turned to look at Bokuto. “Is Koutarou staying over tonight then? It’s getting quite late.”

“No-““Yes!” they said at almost the exact same moment and then looked uncertain.

She blinked, her brow creasing in annoyance.

“I mean, yes, Mrs. Kuroo. I’ll stay over. “Bokuto amended. He looked at Kuroo when he said it; he hadn’t even brought his tooth brush. The dark haired man turned that smile on him then, flustering him. When she was gone and they had shut the door firmly behind her he let out a long sigh. “You lie so easily, it weirds me out.”

“Wasn’t a lie.” Kuroo defended.

“Wasn’t the truth either.”

“Oh-ho. should we march out there right now and tell her about our evening then? About how I can’t knock you up because you don’t have any ovaries so it’s okay?” Kuroo suggested.

“Number one, I can’t knock ‘you’ up because ‘you’ don’t have any ovaries.” Bokuto said as he moved across the room to flop down on Kuroo’s bed, his arms and legs thrown out around him in a position that was reminiscent of a starfish. The other man settled down next to him after a few seconds, barely fitting there alongside him but not seeming to mind the lack of space.

Kuroo drew a blanket up over them and put his toes against Bokuto’s legs. They touched absently and for no real purpose other than to get warm. “True, splitting hairs though. And what’s two?”

“I haven’t come up with it yet. Right now I don’t even think I care to figure it out.” Bokuto said lazily. When they looked at one another in the dim light for a long moment, it was Kuroo that shifted forward and kissed him. As far as kisses went it was good. Slow and rough and just a little bit sloppy. He’d only kissed a handful of people before, and they had been all girls but the difference was enough to burn through him like wildfire.

“We should take our clothes off.” Kuroo said when they finally parted.

“Again? I don’t think I could even if I wanted to just yet…”

Kuroo laughed at that. The sound was rich and bubbly and seriously amused. Hot too if the blond had a mind to fully consider that part of it. “I meant we should take our clothes off so we can get some sleep. Unless you want to sleep fully clothed, that is but I think they’d just get more wrinkled. You should also probably send your dad a text so he doesn’t worry.”

“Oh, yeah, probably.” He agreed and so they did.  
  
When the lamp was switched off and they were all tucked in and pressed from shoulder to thigh to one another, Kuroo began to draw small slow circles in Bokuto's side with his fingers. It wasn’t the first time. He closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh, comforted by the motion. Sometimes when he got too worked up about things or too upset his body would tense up and he’d start to feel sick to his stomach. Mostly people would ignore it but Kuroo hadn’t, it was part of what had cemented their friendship. That and a really good sense of humor, there was something to be said for having someone around that was fine playing along with your bullshit even if it probably wasn’t the best idea.

“What are you thinking about?” Kuroo whispered.

“How long I’ve known you, I guess. Nothing bad. Three years is a long time. It’s weird to think about high school coming to an end soon.” Bokuto said.

Kuroo made a small sound at that and shifted, closing his eyes. “Don’t remind me, it’s going to be a pain in the ass. I’m still looking at new schools and even then I’m not sure preparatory is going to be enough to get me in.”

It was something that weighed on every third year, what were they going to do afterwards, Bokuto thought. All he really wanted to do was continue to play volleyball. He didn’t really care about the rest and would have been happy just working at the store with his family if he could’ve continued on like he had been but soon he’d have to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, If you want to contribute specific and more detailed feedback on this fanfic, feel free to take my Beta-Reader Survey, a link to it and information about it listed are my profile. It asks a lot of questions about the story and character aspects.


	3. “Promise me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has been seriously hard for me to get into writing but I'm trying my best. There is just so little I know about him that I'm having to guess. The park in this chapter is one that I want to go to at some point but I've never actually been to so again I'm making stuff up, please excuse any inaccurate information. The longer I write on this fic the more it seems to be evolving and getting longer so I hope that you guys are still enjoying it. I'm enjoying writing it that is for sure.
> 
> As of late I've started going back over my previous chapters and reading them aloud. What I've noticed is all sorts of little things that needed to be corrected so I've gone over them again with a fine comb and re-edited. Apparently my brain glosses over errors so that I read them as they should be instead of how they are, how embarrassing. They should be better as far as readability now.

"... since we're taking tomorrow off I was thinking about going to an amusement park" Kuroo said in a tone reserved for those ideas that they probably shouldn't act on. His voice was soft, wheedling almost, and just a little bit playful as he all but purred into the phone. "You're on the short list of people I'd like to come with."

"Oh-ho... but not the only one you want to take with you." Bokuto said in return, already catching the others mood. He was laying on his bed, throwing his volleyball up into the air and catching it rhythmically as he talked, phone wedged in-between his cheek and shoulder loosely.

"Well, I called Kenma so he'll be there." Kuroo admitted.

"Of course you did. Who else?" Bokuto asked. It had been nearly a week since they had last met up but it hadn’t done anything to dull his desire to see Kuroo again. After what had happened it had pretty much made it impossible to think about a lot else.

There was a long pause at that and Kuroo made an uncomfortable noise. "I called Tsukki."

Bokuto laughed at that. "And how did that go?" He asked. It had become something of a sport for them, seeing how long it would take to wear the grumpy blond down to their level. So far Tsukishima had performed admirably, though with Kuroo working his 'magic' it was only a matter of time. Bokuto would have to step up his game or risk losing.

"He said he'd miss me more if he didn't have to see me so often."

Now that really was funny. Bokuto wondered how the other had floundered through that conversation and come away from it unscathed. "He hasn't seen you in weeks, man; I think he's avoiding you."

"He's just playing hard to get." Kuroo said. His tone was all too certain. "I can get anyone, literally anyone. I just need to find out what bait to use." There was a clacking as he shifted the phone over to his other ear, and water could be heard running briefly as he messed around in the kitchen.

"Mhmm, sure you can." Bokuto agreed, though it was nothing more than sarcastic lip-service.

"I got you, didn't I? Given, I had a different sort of bait for you. Hey, do you think Tsukki would sleep with me if I asked him?" The question was speculative more than serious, just a topic of discussion and not something he was actually considering making more out of.

"Nope." Bokuto said in a simple almost chipper temper. He didn’t seem offended at all as to where the conversation was going; he knew that they were just talking trash.

"You sound so sure." Kuroo's tone shifted to mock offended. "I'm a good catch, you know."

"Yeah, but my answer is still no. He seems like he'd have really high standards."

"Ouch."

"That isn't the way I meant it and you know it. I'm just saying that he seems like he'd be a lot of work and you hate extra work."

"That isn't true, I practice all the time and I always see things through to the end. Though to be honest, I like things better when they come easily."

"I could say so many things right now, but I'm restraining myself for the greater good. You should be proud of me." Bokuto said in amusement, his humor obvious even through the phone.

"I am proud of you, Koutarou." Kuroo said gravely in return. "So that being what it is I guess it'll just be us three."

"I could invite Akaashi, you know, I'm sure he'd come with us. He sort of goes stir-crazy if he sits around for too long and I know he's been studying a lot lately so he could use a break." Bokuto offered.

Again there was a pause in their conversation but Kuroo only said "Sure, if he wants to, the more the merrier. So ten, tomorrow at the train station closest to my house then?" he prompted.

"Where should I tell him we're going exactly?"

"It's a surprise." Kuroo said ominously. With that the phone clicked dead.

\--

At approximately twelve o’clock pm the next day, the four of them arrived at their destination; Kuroo looking amused, Bokuto looking optimistically excited, Akaashi looking dumbfounded, and Kenma looking at his PSP.

Akaashi made a sound that was vaguely like that of a strangled cat, looking at Kuroo as if he was quite possibly the stupidest person he had ever come into contact with and that was saying something. He sighed, tilting his head up to better ‘appreciate’ where his day had taken him.

“Eh, do I deliver or do I deliver?” Kuroo said, putting his hands on his hips and looking suitably proud of himself. It took talent to ferret out just the right sort of random bullshit to do the job. Above them the large red lettered gate of Sanrio Puroland loomed, impressive in its own right; it’s dramatic arching sign almost gaudy in the sunlight. A castle crested the gating in a way that was almost miniscule by comparison to the rest of it. It gave the whole building an Disneyesque sort of feel.

“Dude, this defies all expectations. It’s incredible.” Bokuto said in a hushed whisper, no less excited than when he’d first realized where they were going. He was into it. The pictures they’d take alone were enough to make it worthwhile.

“Oh, I know. When I was looking around online and stumbled onto it I just knew it was begging for a visit.” Kuroo said, lifting his chin a little bit.

“I don’t know what to say.” Akaashi said in monotone. He was squinting at it now as if he could will it away.

“It’s probably better to not say anything; it'll only make them worse.” Kenma put in, still not looking up from what he was doing. He had not quite been brought along against his will but it was a near thing. In the name of friendship and not being a shut-in Kuroo had talked him into joining them and he was just along for the ride.

“Now now, Kenma, where is your adventurous spirit?”

The bicolored blond did look up then, his sharp eyes peering at Kuroo as if he could see deep into his soul. “I left it back at home with my pony and glitter baton” Kenma said simply. His eyes darted back down to the screen he held eagerly but he made a face as if whatever he saw there wasn’t what he had been hoping for.

Kuroo pouted dramatically, but it had no effect on his friend who was nearly absorbed in what he was doing. As of late unless it had to do with either video games or a certain little redhead from Miyagi, Kenma seemed to be something of a killjoy. Well, he'd always sort of been anti-social Kuroo guessed. Bokuto snagged his arm and tugged at it impatiently, trying to get them to go inside before a small trope of school girls could make it up to the gate and thus deter them further. With that, they went in.

\--

The warmth of the indoor heater hit them as they made it inside, a drastic change from the chill that they’d been out in for the past two hours. Bokuto rubbed his hands together briefly as if trying to get feeling back into them. He hadn’t thought enough of the cold to feel the need to put gloves on for their escapade. Pink and white decorations gleamed in front of them as the entrance opened up into a great cavern that showcased all of the companies many characters. A large staircase looped across the front of the room, leading upwards. Any other day and there would have been people everywhere but somehow they had caught it during a break.

“Different than I was expecting” Kuroo said with a thoughtful lit to his voice.

“And what were you expecting exactly?” Akaashi asked in return. For all of his indisposition about being there, the dark haired man had already pulled out his phone and begun snapping some pictures. It was probably the only time he was ever going to be here after all, so he might as well.

“I don’t know…” Kuroo admitted haltingly. “Something less cluttered looking, I guess. “ Bokuto’s hand brushed against the small of his back teasingly, and then stole downwards to his hip to flit there for a few seconds before he let it drop to his side. When Kuroo turned to look at the blond he was met with a small smile.

Bokuto let all of the heat he had endured over the last week show in his eyes as he looked the other man over with obvious salacious intentions. He practically dared Kuroo to say anything about it in front of the others while also knowing that the Nekoma captain never would. He stole a brief look over at Kenma and Akaashi, making sure they weren’t looking before leaning in and giving Kuroo a fleeting kiss. “It’s better when you don’t know what’s going to happen.” He said cryptically, causing Kuroo to look surprised, their eyes searching one another for a long moment.

“It makes things more interesting.” Kuroo agreed in a soft neutral tone before turning and heading slowly towards a long pink hallway off to their right. He glanced back at Bokuto once or twice, small curious sort of looks while he tried to figure himself out. When they had sex it was one thing, but Bokuto was kissing him out in public now and that meant something completely different. It was more personal seeming as far as he was concerned and full of meaning. It meant that at least where Bokuto was concerned that it wasn’t just about stress release, he was really interested.

There was a two minute wait to get on the character boat ride. In that time Bokuto had fallen uncharacteristically quiet and thoughtful. Akaashi and Kenma talked about volleyball, discussing things from their setter perspective like they had their own little club and only occasionally looking over to answer when Kuroo chimed in on the sidelines. The look Kuroo had given him when they had touched in the foyer was akin to fear. He had startled the other man with his actions when he had only meant to be affectionate. He desperately wanted to talk to him about it but now was not the time. When they moved up to the front of the line and started to get into the cars, he was startled in return when Kuroo pushed ahead of Akaashi suddenly and climbed in to the seat beside him, making a small ‘Whee’ sound.

Kuroo looked back at Akaashi in the seat behind him, giving him a small superior smile. “Sorry, wanted to ride up front. It isn’t every day you get to see something like this.” He said with mock sincerity as he placed one hand on his chest right about where his heart should be. He turned around in his seat, the smile coloring his expression though he looked anything but sorry.

“Don’t worry about it.” Akaashi said in return, his eyes narrowing in annoyance now; not that Kuroo could see it. “Far be it from me to block the way of children.” Kenma spared them both a puzzled glance, but tactfully remained quiet about it.

Bokuto looked back at Akaashi as well, his eyes darting to Kuroo afterward in a nervous wide-eyed flicker. That was new, he thought, he had never known Kuroo and Akaashi to rub each other the wrong way like that. He turned forward once more to face the front when the ride jostled forward, first going up the ramp of track before descending into the exhibit proper and into shallow water… well, like a boat really. Around them characters spoke and moved around in different scenes but his attention on them was short lived as Kuroo’s fingers found his. Apparently whatever had startled him earlier had already been settled.

“Sorry.” Kuroo said softly, not looking at the blond. Looking anywhere but at him actually.

“For what?”

“You know, being weird. I didn’t mean to draw back from you like that. I told you it was okay but I just wasn’t expecting you to…”

Bokuto huffed a laugh at that, averting his eyes in the opposite direction as his hand tightened on Kuroo’s “You’re always weird, don’t sweat it. I wasn’t worried.” That wasn’t really the case but he didn’t want Kuroo to linger on that part of the situation either.

Kuroo smiled at that, relieved. “Pot calling the kettle black, aren’t you?” he said in a teasing tone.

Cinnamon roll bobbled up and down near a forest of star leafed trees to their left, floating above plastic marshmallow-like clouds. The scene was a riot of confectionary pastel colors, the high pitched companion audio still carrying on as music swelled dramatically.

“Ah, Kawaii!” it said.

“Ah, Kawaii!” they repeated loudly in unison as if they couldn’t help themselves.

“Kawaii.” Kenma intoned from the second row a moment later in a tone that smacked of indifferent mocking. It grew darker around them as a door opened and they sailed through.

Bokuto leaned over close to Kuroo and murmured to him suggestively. “I sort of wish they weren’t here right now if I’m going to be honest.”

“Wouldn’t matter if they weren’t, you know they take pictures of all of the people on this thing, right? If I knew you were going to be so into this I wouldn’t have invited everyone out. We could have just stayed in.” As if on cue there was a flickering of light off to the side of them.

Bokuto made a little oh at that, but it didn’t lessen his amusement any. “What and miss out on our date? It isn’t like we could have done much at your house anyhow.”

“Is that what this is? Then I definitely wouldn’t have invited anyone else.” Kuroo gave a small shrug. “I could have figured something else out, something less public.”

The ride continued to climb upwards once more, going first out into a common area before delving back into the ride proper again, growing even darker than before. Characters danced around them in all of their mechanical glory, osculating happily in place. There was a flickering light somewhere atop them when the camera flash went off once more.

“Well nobody told you.” Bokuto said in a good natured way.

“Next time I’ll definitely plan better.” Kuroo said and smiled at that. This was weird. It was unexpected and crazy and very dangerous for him but for some reason he couldn’t quite keep his heart from pounding hastily in his chest as his excitement rose at the prospects. He had been in one major relationship in the past and it had ended very poor and painfully. It had been enough to leave him closed up in his room for about a week sleeping. In the end he had opted for short term flings with the expectation that it was better than being hurt again. It was better than that hopeless smothering feeling of being left behind. He hoped this time it would be different.

He could trust Koutarou, right?

Eventually the ride came to a close and after some minor discussion they headed off to the food court. After they had ordered and received their food, the four of them sat down at a white round table. Slowly they went about picking apart their intricate character themed entrees as they talked. Bokuto himself had chosen a spicy dish, the face of said character made out of rice with a dark black hued curry that was meant to simulate hair. It wasn’t that great as far as taste went, but it was cute and he guessed that was supposed to be the point.

“… sort of like that ride from Disney World, it’s a small world or something.” Kenma was saying. He had been discussing what was good about the ride; the two-tone haired blond had put his PSP down in favor of eating and was a little bit more engaged with them now. “In fact I’m sure that was what they were going for.”

“It’s still meant for children, it isn’t really very thrilling.” Akaashi contributed as ever the most mature one.

“True, but it isn’t bad considering that.” Kenma said.

Kuroo looked at the small page of pictures they had gotten from the booth as he ate. “It doesn’t have to be grown up or good, it just has to be interesting. It’s all about building experiences. You have to build a memorable youth and all of that.” Kuroo retorted back. Really he only had so much time left to live that youth so he was all in, as it were. The pictures showed them all sitting in the boat, Bokuto leaning close to him and saying something with a smile on his face. Kuroo too, was smiling in the picture and it made him smile slightly now just looking at it.

“You don’t find it embarrassing to some extent, all of this?” Akaashi asked curiously though not in a mean way. He gestured with his hand at the decor.

“Not really. It isn’t like I made any of it, I just happen to be here for a little while.” Kuroo said in return. He slipped the picture sheet into his bag so that it wouldn’t get ruined and returned to shoveling things into his mouth.

“Kuroo isn’t concerned with stuff like that Akaashi. He’s what you’d call a free spirit.” Bokuto said. He picked at his food, more messing it up than eating it. He was in a good mood and it showed in everything he did.

“Wastes time.” Kuroo agreed back. “If I were to lock up every time something was potentially embarrassing or uncomfortable I’d never get anything done and now that really would be a problem, wouldn’t it? It’s what makes me such a good blocker too, I don’t think about it too much, I just react… like muscle memory.”

“Rather insightful of you.” Akaashi said softly.

“Half of what he does is think about things like that.” Kenma commented, pointing at Kuroo with his spoon. “You should hear him when he drinks; it gets ridiculous because he starts questioning every little thing like there is some hidden nugget of information hiding there”

Akaashi frowned at that, weather it was the drinking part or the underage part was anyone’s guess, but it was obvious that Akaashi didn’t approve of it in the way his lips pressed together a bit more tightly.

Bokuto just gave a little laugh, seemingly oblivious to the tension that was going on now that he had other things to distract him from it. “What are we going to do after this?” he asked.

“Well, there is supposed to be some sort of parade so I guess we can go to that. There is also a hello kitty house.” Kuroo said.

“I’d prefer the parade.” Kenma said.

“I’m alright with the parade, that isn’t ongoing so we can circle back to look at the other thing afterwards.” Bokuto said amicably.

Akaashi set his spoon down and put a napkin over the remains of his meal, signaling he was done with it before pulling out his phone and beginning to flip through pictures. When he got back to the pictures of when they had arrived his fingers paused and he looked up, first at Kuroo, and then over at Bokuto. He was quiet for a long moment as the others chattered around him and then he said. “Bokuto-san, may I speak with you for a moment?”

“Ah, sure, no problem.” Bokuto said. He was puzzled as he got up but followed Akaashi far across the room and out of sight of the others. Usually when the dark haired man got that sort of tone in his voice it meant he really needed to pay attention because he wasn’t pleased about something. Akaashi turned to him and merely handed him his phone when they stopped. On the screen was a photo. Most of the picture proper consisted of the entrance area where they first stopped but there off to the side on the very edge of everything quite clearly was a still of when he had kissed Kuroo.

Akaashi waited while Bokuto sputtered and looked uncomfortable. He folded his arms across his chest and remained quiet for a whole good minute but when Bokuto didn’t seem willing or able to say anything in regards to it, he simply asked. “Care to explain what is happening there?”

Did he care to explain? He wasn’t sure he could. Was it even Akaashi’s business? Now that everything was right out in the open where it could be seen he felt awkward about it. He had just tried to get Akaashi to go out with him a couple of weeks prior so if nothing else it was a gauche if not delicate situation. “Ah. It just… it just sort of happened.” Bokuto said. “We didn’t plan it like that or anything.”

Akaashi sighed at Bokuto’s words, looking disappointed. “He’s no good for you.”

“What?” Bokuto asked. His eyes snapped up to meet the setters, searching for more meaning in them. “He’s my friend, Akaashi.”

“I know that and being friends with him is one thing, but, he’ll only drag you down with him. He’s a bad influence on you. And friends don’t kiss friends like that.”

Bokuto’s brow knit at that and he averted his gaze once more. “Why are you saying all of this?”

“Because I care about you. I care about what happens to you and I don’t want you to get caught up in all of his problems. You have enough to think about with graduation and your future.” Akaashi said. He touched Bokuto’s arm with is hand gently, kneading his bicep as he tried to establish eye-contact. He reached up and touched the blonds face for a few lingering seconds with his other hand before pulling away and taking his phone back from him.

Bokuto just stood there. Tension wound its way up through his stomach, moving up into his chest. It felt like someone had put a heavy weight that restricted his breathing there. It felt like he couldn’t swallow very well; like he couldn’t speak or he’d choke.

“Promise me. Promise me that you’ll break whatever this is off before you get into it any deeper, before it gets any worse, Koutarou.” Akaashi pleaded.

The use of his given name was like a slap to the face, snapping him out of whatever stupor he had momentarily lapsed into. “Alright.” Bokuto agreed in a whisper but his heart just wasn’t into it. Their relationship had just barely gotten started and now Akaashi wanted him to call it quits? Still he valued Akaashi’s insight. He was usually right about things. He was smart and thoughtful and a myriad of other things that he didn’t care to name just then. It was what had drawn him to the setter to begin with. Akaashi nodded and gave him a small smile, ruffling his hair fleetingly before they turned and made their way back over to the table.

Kuroo frowned when he caught sight of them. “Everything okay?” he asked with concern.

“Everything is fine.” Akaashi confirmed, speaking up for the both of them.

Except that it wasn’t, Bokuto thought. He pressed a hand to his stomach but attempted to smile. It must have not been very convincing because Kuroo’s frown seemed to deepen. “I’m just… I think the food didn’t sit right with me; I’m starting to feel sick. I think I should probably just head home for the day.” He said.

Kuroo’s expression lightened back to concern at that and he nodded. “Alright, maybe we can do this again another day then. Do you… is it alright to stop by the gift shop before we go or did you just want to get home?”

“Gift shop is fine.” Bokuto said. They each gathered their plates and cleaned up after themselves before heading that way and briefly stopping in to look at the merchandise there. Kuroo pressed something into his hand on the way out the door but it wasn’t until they were on the train headed back home that he really looked at it. On a medium sized rose gold chain sat a small diamond shaped pendant with a hollowed out center, the silhouette of hello kitty peeked around one corner and two different sized white gem stones were set into it in. It was silly, kind of girly, and he secretly loved it. It looked kind of expensive instead of cheap, like real jewelry, but it was the fact that Kuroo had given it to him that really made his chest ache. He clutched the necklace in his hand until he got home, and then as if he couldn’t help himself he put it around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, If you want to contribute specific and more detailed feedback on this fanfic, feel free to take my Beta-Reader Survey, a link to it and information about it listed are my profile. It asks a lot of questions about the story and character aspects.


	4. “Yosenabe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get this chapter done well before deadline so I decided to go ahead and post it. I've redone my tumblr account as a fandom project blog, the link is in my profile if anyone is interested in looking at it. I plan to post fic recs, and similar sorts of things, and I even made a new "about me" page detailing how I came to discovered yaoi.

Kuroo's back slammed against the wall, his head only saved from impending concussion by the hand that cupped the back of it, cushioning the blow. A ragged groan escaped him, muffled by Bokuto's mouth as they fought and writhed against one another. The blond had him pinned back against the space to the side of his dresser and he took advantage of the position to wrap his endless svelte legs up around Bokuto's hips, undulating and grinding against him. His hands tugged harshly at the silver-toned locks they were currently buried in, trying to gain some upper hand in the situation.

Bokuto broke away from Kuroo's mouth, moving down the dark haired man's neck to his clavicle to suckle with needy enthusiasm. He worked the skin there into a slowly darkening bruise with his teeth and lips that they'd later realize was a little bit difficult to completely cover up. Right now though he was only interested in what noises he could wring from his lover.

"Oh yes, please..." Kuroo said softly, his voice completely guttered and rough. He reached down to the edge of Bokuto's grey and white sweater, letting his fingertips tease the skin of his flank before he raked his hands upwards, leaving long pink nail marks on the other man's sides. The blond growled against him, bucking his hips.

They had been at it for the past twenty minutes, working themselves into a greedy frenzy that left them both feeling oversensitive and hot. Bokuto had come over here with all the intentions of talking but that wasn't what had happened. Somehow, someway, they had gotten distracted. He didn't even know which one of them had started it; just that suddenly they were tearing at one another like they were touch starved and that it had gotten out of hand. His lips came away from Kuroo's skin with a wet smack. "I want you so bad." he said through half clenched teeth.

"Do it. Fuck, just do it." Kuroo mewled as his lust spiraled from his control. They almost didn't notice Kuroo's bedroom door open except for the soft creaking sound it made. Guiltily both men scrambled apart, putting a few feet of space between them. Kuroo wiped at his mouth, looking at the intruder. His hair was a worse mess than usual, lips pink from stimulation of use. Bokuto wasn't much better truth be told. "Ayame, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He asked defensively. It was like cold water had just been dumped over him. He wished he had a lock on his door but he wasn’t allowed such a pleasure.

Kuroo's preteen sister merely rolled her eyes. "So gross." she said as if it really was the most disgusting thing she could think of. His five year old baby sister Minami barreled in a few moments later after Ayame like she had been chasing her up the stairs, running straight into her legs and almost knocking her over.

"If you say anything..." Kuroo warned, not sure where he was going with this. He couldn't really threaten her with much considering.

"Don't worry, I don't even want to think about it, much less say It." she promised him. "Mom would die of shock and then we'd all be orphans."

She had grown into such a weird little thing these last couple years. What had happened to his sweet little sister? Puberty was probably to blame, she was all skinny awkward long limbs and mussy black hair wrapped in oversized shirts now.

Bokuto moved slowly to sit on the edge of Kuroo's bed, trying to straighten the wrinkles from his clothes. It had been a mistake to do something like that out in the open where they could get caught but they hadn't exactly been thinking when they were doing it, at least not anything helpful. Ayame looked straight at him, making him flinch. "Gross. You're so gross... you kissed my brother." She told him seriously. When he looked guilty a small smile appeared on her little cherub lips as if she had won. "It isn't gross." he replied weakly.

"It's my brother, of course it is. He puts egg in his hair, you know. And he plucks his eyebrows but he doesn’t think anyone notices. “Ayame retorted, trying to ruin Kuroo’s reputation. She spun around and walked half way out of the room before she paused in the doorway and looked back at said brother. “Mom says that you have to watch after us because she has work."

Great. Wonderful, Kuroo thought, babysitting. He didn't have anything he'd rather be doing tonight after all. He sighed heavily as if inconvenienced. "You used to kiss me too!" he called after her by way of retaliation as she left the room.

"Before I knew any better!" She yelled in return. The sound of her tromping loudly down the stairs could be heard from the doorway.

Kuroo turned back to Bokuto and gave him a small shrug, looking apologetic. "Sorry." he said softly. "I can't get out of this so I guess I'm stuck for the night."

A smile curled onto Bokuto's mouth as he watched Kuroo and he gave a one-shouldered shrug in return. "S'ok. I don't have anything to do tonight anyhow so I'll help."

"Really? Are you sure? It's sort of a pain so..." Kuroo's tone was disbelieving.

"Yeah, sure. Believe it or not I like them, they're cute." Bokuto said in return.

"Cute if you like rabid little monsters maybe."

“Do you really pluck your eyebrows?” The blond asked curiously, a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

“So what? Do you have a problem with that?” Kuroo said defensively, causing Bokuto to laugh. Embarrassment flooded his features and he hoped to whatever deity might be listening that he wasn’t blushing. He thought Bokuto had a good laugh though. It caused the man’s face to light up like he was the center of the room and he leaned down to kiss him once more, careful now but unwilling to let the moment pass unmarked. “You better not tell anyone.” He whispered against the blonds lip. This only caused Bokuto to laugh some more.

“Don’t worry; your secret is safe with me.” Bokuto said gravely.

As Kuroo pulled away light glinting off of metal caught his eye. "You're wearing it." He said in surprise. The necklace he had bought for Bokuto was spilling from of his shirt. It sat there in all its stupid glory as a testament to everything he couldn’t quite put into words. Yet, for as cheesy as it was, He hadn’t been able to think of anything better at the time.

"Of course. Am I not supposed to or something?" Bokuto asked curiously. He wasn't sure what else he could have been doing with it really.

"No, it's just. I didn't know if you would want to." Kuroo said. He stumbled over his words uncertainly. A warmth had begun to blossom in the center his chest that slowly seemed to be spreading outwards. He didn't know what to do with this feeling.

Bokuto's smile grew if possible, his eyes crinkling gleefully around the corners as they scrunched. “You think too much. You bought it for me so yeah, I’m wearing it.” He said and then pushed up from the bed. He took a moment to look at himself in the mirror above Kuroo’s dresser, trying to make himself not look like he’d just been in the middle of some very heavy petting. Kuroo glanced at himself briefly as well but didn’t really change anything much and he didn’t know if it was because the other simply didn’t care or if he thought it was a lost cause. He reached over to finger the dark mark that was forming at the edge of Kuroo’s collar and received a swat on the hand for his troubles.

“Asshole.” Kuroo laughed. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto his bed before moving to root around in his closet for something that wasn’t so low cut in the neck.

Bokuto only grinned in return, his gaze darting downward to roam over tanned skin. “I somehow don’t feel very sorry.” He admitted his tone far from repentant. “I like it, in fact. You wear red very well.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes dramatically before pulling a long-sleeved red knit sweater out of his closet and slipping it on. When the other man made a sound of appreciation he shook his head. “You’re incorrigible. I’d make a rule about not leaving marks that high up on the body but I don’t think you’d adhere to it.”

“Probably not. You do encourage me pretty easily.” Bokuto agreed proudly.

“Not remotely the same thing.” Kuroo said, but he was amused by the word play. He ran his hand up through his hair and exhaled heavily, mentally preparing himself for the night and then jerked his chin towards the door. “I guess we’d better get on with it.”

Bokuto headed towards the door, moving past the other man to go around the corner and down the stairs into the living room. Kuroo followed him of course, but for all his height and long legs, his boyfriend had the quietness of a cat so he didn’t hear it. Boyfriend, he thought and smiled. They’d never agreed to that aloud but what else could he be? A lover maybe? That just didn’t seem to cover it and he was desperately worried about being turned down. It was what he had been meaning to talk to Kuroo about when he had come over here. Especially now considering he had essentially lied to Akaashi about breaking it off.

“Tetsurou, I left money on the counter for you.” Kuroo’s mother called from the foyer. She was slipping on some black pumps and gathering her things. “If you have any problems just call me on my cellphone and I’ll get back to you as quickly as I can.”

“Alright. I think I can handle it though. If all else fails I’ll just stick them in the closet and block the door off.” Kuroo said.

HIs mother made an annoyed sound at that but didn’t encourage him by dignifying that with an answer.

“You look nice.” Bokuto couldn’t help saying. Mrs. Kuroo peered up at him and smiled before reaching for her keys. “Thanks. I’ll be home around midnight, everyone behave themselves.” And with that she was gone.

Kuroo stood at the edge of the foyer; forearm propped against the corner of the wall for a moment longer and then turned to make his way into the kitchen where his sister’s sat finishing up their homework. “Alright you little raccoons, what do you want to do tonight?”

“Art class made sun catchers out of paper plates and clear plastic, I want to make more of those.” Ayame announced. She was putting all of her things back into her school bag as she said it, clearly done with whatever she had been working on. Minami for her part sat on the other side of the table in her booster chair coloring in a book, Well, coloring was an exaggeration, there was no order to any of it.

Kuroo made a thoughtful noise at that. “O-kay… So paper plates, different colored plastic gift wrap, glue. What else?” he asked.

“String?” Bokuto suggested.

“A safety blade, pencils. I have one safety blade in my pencil box and we can share if we need to” Ayame finished.

“Alright, that doesn’t sound too expensive and I know we have pencils and glue already. We have to run to the grocery store to pick up something to cook for dinner anyhow so we should be able to find most of that there.”

“This already sounds better than what I was planning on doing.” Bokuto said. Kuroo gave him a crooked disbelieving smile. “No I mean it, I can’t remember the last time I got to sit down and have arts and craft time.” He had an older brother but he had been out of the house for a few years already. He had missed these sorts of things for some time now if he were honest, sitting around the table and just spending time together. It wasn’t that his family wasn’t close, but they were of an older set, they had passed the point of family together time unless it revolved around a meal or working together to get chores done.

Kuroo nodded, grabbing a scrap of paper and jotting a few things onto it so he wouldn’t forget them. “What about dinner, any requests?” he prompted.

“Yosenabe?” Bokuto asked somewhat softly, tilting his chin downward and peeking up at Kuroo.

The timid almost shy tone of Bokuto’s voice made Kuroo peer up from what he was doing and he tilted his head to the side as he seriously considered the others request. “I could probably swing that. I’ve made it before, I mean it has been a few years but it wasn’t that hard.” How could he not when the blond was looking at him like that.

He had it bad, and while Kuroo wasn’t happy about that fact entirely he also didn’t have plans to try and do anything to stop it. If he was honest he’d even say that he wanted it to happen. The smile that lit Bokuto’s face was enough to make him utter an uncomfortable sound. He cleared his throat, looking away and put a hand to his mouth as if to stifle it. “Everyone okay with that?” he asked finally, looking at his list once more and already writing down what he’d need. He didn’t really care if they weren’t okay with it at this point; he was making this damn hot pot even if he had to strong-arm them into it.

\--

At the grocery store Bokuto pushed the cart down the aisle after Kuroo. Minami was sitting in the front of the cart, occasionally reaching and trying to drag whatever she saw off of the shelf and into the cart with the rest of their stuff. He picked up the bread she so obviously wanted and put it back where it came from.

“That’s mine.” She squeaked indignantly at him, seeming scandalized.

“Yeah well, your mom isn’t here so we can’t get it right now.” He tried to reason. This didn’t have the desired effect as the little girl started crying and making distressed little noises, drawing attention from those around them and getting them dirty looks.

Kuroo pulled up short and waited for them to catch up to him, putting a package of kombu into the basket as he asked. “Now what? First the whole bathroom debacle and now she’s crying.” In truth he was enjoying watching how the blond struggled with the whole situation. He was the one who said he thought they were cute, right?

“She wants bread now but she already got crackers two aisles ago.” Bokuto complained.

Kuroo laughed. “She’s just trying to blackmail you into it in the only way she knows how. Look at those crocodile tears, don’t you feel ashamed of yourself? Really Koutarou… if I knew you were this easy I would have made it a point to cry ages ago.” He said in teasing.

“I’m not as easy as you think!” Bokuto challenged loudly, promptly turning pink when the small furtive looks those around them gave turned into blatant staring.

Kuroo laughed merrily as he all but danced back away from the cart and further towards the last aisle of the store on his nimble legs. He bit his bottom lip, letting his eyes wash over Bokuto in a way that could easily be considered suggestive. “We shall see.” He promised in bold fashion. “… We shall see.”

Ayame chose just that moment to come back, dumping handfuls of see-through plastic gift stuffer into the basket; she had managed to find it in seven different colors. Some thick white paper plates also made their way in before she darted off to look for the other things they would need for their project. “Just tell him he has stupid hair, he’ll shut up.” She said in passing.

Bokuto didn’t quite know what to say to that so he shrugged helplessly. As he rounded the corner he caught sight or Kuroo once more as he bent over the meat case, examining different seafood options as if his life depended on it. “Shrimp?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah, and scallops but something else too… I’m leaning towards eel. The price is alright considering.” Kuroo said before just chunking it on top. He wanted to make sure it was good and what was better than eel? He hesitated. Bokuto liked beef, right? After skirting a few sections he selected a decent sized package of thin sliced beef and put it in the cart as well, foregoing the traditional chicken that was supposed to go into it. It was a bit more than he usually would have spent but it would be worth it if he could make Bokuto happy. When Ayame met up with them once more at the front of the store they checked out and headed home, only making a small detour to rent a children’s movie to watch later.

In the kitchen Kuroo got right to work as he placed a portable gas burner on the table top. A large clay pot filled with water and kombu quickly followed as he set it on top. While they waited for the seaweed to start to boil he put both his sister and Bokuto on vegetable prep duty and he began to de-vein the shrimp and prepare the rest of the meat. About 30 minutes in he took the seaweed out and added bonito flakes and mushrooms and left them to let them steep. They had left Minami coloring at the kitchen table in her booster seat once more and the little girl seemed content to bury herself in what she was doing.

“We used to make hot pots all the time during the winter.” Bokuto said fondly. “I mean, we still do on occasion but it doesn’t feel the same as when I was a kid, you know? It’s like something is missing.”

“Your brother not being there maybe?” Kuroo tried.

Bokuto considered this. “Maybe. Or maybe things just aren’t the same as they once were. There are a lot of things like that. Like holidays and stuff… they used to mean so much and we did so much for them.” He put the small cut carrots he had been working on into a bowl and started on a new batch.

“Still about the same here I guess, only Dad isn’t really around too much. She lets him come over during the important times. They don’t talk to each other much but they at least try to get along for our sake.” Kuroo said.

“He’s lucky that she lets him see us at all.” Ayame piped in. Her tone was far less altruistic than what her brother’s had been, but Bokuto couldn’t really blame her… she had been the one who had caught her father kissing someone other than her mother.

“Yeah, she’s always been big hearted.” Kuroo agreed neutrally.

“I’m surprised it doesn’t bother you more.” Bokuto said to Kuroo without thinking. The dark haired man stopped what he was doing and slowly cast a glance back at him, his expression unreadable. “Sorry.” he stammered, looking down. “It really isn’t any of my business.”

“No, it’s okay. Most people would probably wonder…” Kuroo returned. If Bokuto was going to be in his life then he needed to let him in and that included all of the shit family stuff that went on. “I probably would have been mad if it had happened years ago…” he started slowly, like he was weighing his words thoughtfully as he said them.

Bokuto listened as he chopped, moving to clean off his cutting board in the sink before switching to working on some onion. He had known when it had happened only because Kuroo had taken a few days off school to help the elder Kuroo move to an apartment, but that had been all the information he had received. Gossip had filled in the rest and he wasn’t even completely sure as to how accurate that was. He paused on occasion and looked at the other man, lingering on his expression. For all of Kuroo’s insistence that it was fine he seemed regretful and lonely, Bokuto thought.

“… The truth is they had been fighting for a long time about pretty much everything. I guess they just grew in two separate directions and weren’t compatible anymore.” Kuroo said. “So when everything happened I just sort of sighed and was like ‘I guess this is the excuse they need finally ’, and everything else sorted its way out. Don’t get me wrong, I miss having him around but the whole house feels better now that we live separately.”

“And the kissing?” Bokuto asked uncertainly.

“Oh, that happened. I won’t ask how you know about that though because honestly I thought we were pretty good about keeping that to ourselves.”

Bokuto nodded, letting it go. He didn’t want to know anymore either. It was just too awkward to talk about. Ayame pat his arm twice, surprising him. She only shrugged and smiled crookedly, the expression so like her older brother than it looked weird on her smaller features.

Kuroo moved across the room and took the pot off of the stove, moving it to the sink where he strained off the liquid and cleaned the pot before returning it to the burner. He layered cabbage on the bottom of the pot, and then noodles and mushrooms. Thicker vegetables went on top of that before assembling the rest of it and pouring the broth over top, leaving it to cook through. They cleaned for a few minutes while they waited but ultimately settled at the table with their dishes.

“I’m sorry.” Bokuto said once more, but Kuroo quickly changed the subject.

\--

Later, when they had all eaten past the point where they were full and cleared the table, crafting supplies were set out. The three of them had drawn designs on the flat back of the paper plates and were carefully cutting them out with ceramic cutting blades, while Minami half napped in her chair.

Kuroo glanced over at Bokuto’s plate curiously; he was already working on his second copy. “Its’ an owl.” He commented. It was a really complicated looking owl at that. A really fantastic owl, he admitted grudgingly. “How is it that you’re so good at this exactly?”

“I’ll have you know that I used to make high marks in art class.” Bokuto said without looking up. A part of him was oddly pleased that Kuroo had noticed, and he preened visibly at the attention.

Kuroo examined his own plate and pursed his lips. “Mine sort of looks like a spider.”

“Was that what you were going for?” Bokuto asked. This time he did perk up and leaned over to consider Kuroo’s handiwork. It was sort of simple by comparison, and weird.

“Not exactly.” The dark haired man said in return. “I’m not sure what I was going for; this is the first time I’ve ever done this. I think we made masks out of plates once but that isn’t really the same thing.” Kuroo sat the plate in question down and switched from his cutting knife to a pencil, trying to add in some extra details and make his work not look oh so very juvenile.

“I made mine a cat.” Ayame said proudly, tilting her plate upwards to show them both. When Bokuto made a suitably impressed sound Kuroo huffed.

“Show off” Kuroo said blandly.

“I can’t help it if you suck.” Ayame commented. “I’m just showing him who the better artist is in the family.”

Kuroo blinked a bit at that, looking up to stare at his little sister. She smiled at him, her expression nothing less than bratty. “Stop that.” He said meaningfully. He was starting to notice what was going on here, it was something he had seen before and it sort of annoyed him.

“I’m also the best looking one in the family.” She told the blond seriously. Bokuto, who had been taking a drink of his water sputtered, choking and beginning to cough. He stood and moved away from the table until he could get himself mostly under control.

“You’re twelve.” Kuroo said simply.

“Age is just a number and we aren’t that far apart in age, just six years.” She said as if this was a completely reasonable thing. “Mom and Dad are further apart in age than that.”

“Well this escalated quickly.” Bokuto said as he sat in his chair once more. He was trying to be delicate and kind about it. “I don’t know the best thing to say in this situation but look Ayame, I understand what you think you feel but I just can’t return your feelings. I’m sorry. ”

Kuroo seemed to take that as his queue to shut her up before she made him feel even more awkward. “You aren’t even a woman. You don’t even have breasts so you can’t expect him to take you seriously. That’s one of the things guys look at you know…” he continued. He leaned dramatically across the table, narrowing his eyes at the young girl who stared up at him from there, a smile curling meanly on his lip though his tone lightened.”… and if you take after mom you probably never will.”

Ayame glared at him, taken back by his words. “I’m going to tell her you said that.” She threatened.

“Go ahead, she won’t believe you. I’m a perfect gentleman, remember?”

“Dude, that was mean.” Bokuto said softly, but he touched Kuroo’s thigh as he said it as if subconsciously supporting him on the subject.

“Even if that’s true, I’ll still have more than you.” Ayame told her brother.

She’s not wrong, Kuroo thought to himself, but then he didn’t think he had to compete with her. He had other assets that she couldn’t and wouldn’t have that were appealing in their own way. “Besides, I thought you had a crush on Kenma already.” He said in a more normal tone as he tried to divert the focus of the conversation.

“I did.” She said in a small embarrassed voice. “But that was like a month ago and he said he was already seeing someone.”

That was news to him. “Not that I’m aware of.” He commented blandly. He hmm’ed happily when Bokuto’s fingers seemed to linger on his leg, not really inclined to tell him to stop even though they probably shouldn’t be doing this in full view of the little ones.

“He showed me a picture, some red haired guy he said he liked. We talked about it and I said it was okay.” She said, as if Kenma had needed her blessing or something.

Kuroo and Bokuto both shared a surprised look at that.

“Kenma is dating Hinata Shoyo?” Bokuto squawked, managing to be the first to recover.

“That explains so many things…” Kuroo added. The distance. The weird phone calls during practice. Even the lack of interest when he asked him to hang out and he said he was going to be busy. Kuroo hadn’t believed him at the time because generally when Kenma said he was busy all it entailed was a new game coming out. “Huh.” He said thoughtfully.

“I thought I should move on and find someone else…” Ayame said.

“So you thought you’d start by hitting on my-…” Kuroo barked softly, trailing off by the end. He glanced at Bokuto from the corner of his eye. His what exactly? He couldn’t say fuck buddy for obvious reasons. Bokuto turned to study him quietly, one pale eyebrow arching up a notch higher.

“His boyfriend.” Bokuto said plainly after a moment had passed.

Kuroo merely looked at the other man, surprise crossing his features. Having it said aloud seemed to make all of the difference. The word hung there heavy in the air between them like everything might come crashing down if they made a slight misstep. “You have a problem with that?” Bokuto asked almost confrontationally, to which Kuroo just shook his head.

Bokuto picked up a red square of plastic and began to cut it to the approximate size he needed to cover the openings in his plate. He slathered on a thin layer of glue around the edges and then pressed the delicate material into place. When he was done with that he took his second plate and sandwiched them together front to back to finish the project.

Ayame made an unhappy little noise in the background, but all Kuroo could think about was the fact that this was really it. They were official. He hadn’t even needed to say anything or awkwardly stumble over a weird conversation about it for it to happen. He wanted to kiss him again. Fuck. He glanced over at his sister and found that she was regarding him seriously.

“Just do it already. I’m not going to tell anyone.” She muttered sullenly.

“You’re okay with this?” Kuroo asked.

“Obviously. I was okay with Kenma and what’s-his-face, and I was okay with what happened earlier… why wouldn’t I be okay with this?” she asked.

“There could be a lot of reasons.” Bokuto said. The fact that they were both guys, the fact that it was her brother, the fact that she had called them gross, the fact that she was trying to crush on him only minutes ago, he thought.

Ayame rolled her eyes and then pushed up from the table. “That was before I knew you were dating.” She said simply and then made her way into the other room. The sound of the TV turning on could be heard as she readied it so that they could watch Kiki’s delivery service.

Kuroo slowly leaned forward to bridge the distance between them, almost seeming shy in his actions as he brushed their lips together.

“Nothing’s changed.” Bokuto promised him.

“Everything’s changed.” Kuroo said in return. At least it had for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, If you want to contribute specific and more detailed feedback on this fanfic, feel free to take my Beta-Reader Survey, a link to it and information about it listed are my profile. It asks a lot of questions about the story and character aspects.


	5. "Weirdo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a sex chapter. If you aren't into it feel free to skip it as it will probably have little bearing on the overarching story I'm trying to write. It was what I felt like writing at the time, is all. Don't try this at home, kids.
> 
> I've been trying to flesh out Kuroo and Bokuto more and more, adding a lot of little quirk specifics that I think might work well. As far as characterization goes I feel like the way I look at them is quite a bit different than the way they are seen by the fandom at large, maybe. The whole Kuroo is a sex god thing is maybe the biggest difference because I make him just a little bit awkward at times and maybe just a bit of an asshole about some things. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> **Update 2/7/17** I've really enjoyed working on story but there is a part of me that feels like perhaps it has been taken as far as it can be without forcing it. I don't feel as if there was anything in particular that was unresolved because it never got there really. As far as a first story goes I think it turned out pretty good. I feel a little sad of course to be letting it go but instead of continuing I think I'm going to start again with a similar beginning premise, which is the whole friends to lovers aspect but more intense. It'll probably be Bokuroo also truthfully, I'm not done with them.

Bokuto >> What are you wearing? 

<< My school uniform, obvs.

Kuroo smiled as he sent a message back, he was carefully thumbing the words onto his phone during class. Missing half of what the teacher was talking about but it was hard to pay attention to both things at once. An eraser smacked into his shoulder lightly and he looked one row over to where Yaku was giving him a look that plainly said 'what the fuck are you doing?' He shrugged in response but didn't put his phone away, well aware of the trouble he could get into.

Bokuto>> I mean underneath.

'Come find out.' Kuroo typed into the text box and pressed send. He bit his bottom lip and worried it between his teeth in amusement. It had been a week since they had officially started dating and in that time Bokuto’s messages to him had increased from just one or two during lunch to an all-day affair. They always talked on the phone in the late evening of course but this was an interesting development in Kuroo's mind. It belied just how very interested the other man really was. There was that feeling again, that warm sort of pleasant one that wormed its way through his chest and made his heart stutter.

Bokuto>> Maybe I will...

<< Maybe you should.

Bokuto>> MAYBE I WILL!

Kuroo laughed, and then covered his mouth when the teacher turned to give him a quizzical look. "Sorry." He said. It was in this way that he went through his day.

\--

After evening practice he showered, changed clothes, and then walked home; parting with Kenma when he had to go down a different street. He hadn't asked Kenma about the whole dating Hinata thing, he'd give him a bit more time to see if he opened up about it on his own first. If not, he’d interrogate him thoroughly later. When he rounded the corner a very familiar form came into view, milling around his front gate like he wasn't sure of what to do with himself. Bokuto was half out of breath like he had run just to beat him home. It was about a twenty minute trip just to get here, though only five of that was from the train so he must have just gotten off of it.

"I can't believe you actually came." Kuroo said. He hoisted his bag up to rest the bottom of it on his hip in a cocky fashion, letting said hip jut out just a bit more than what was actually warranted. No need to seem too eager after all.

"I said I was going to." Bokuto commented. He stood upright; running a hand through his wild hair as if it had much order to it in the first place as he exhaled through pursed lips.

"You said maybe." Kuroo corrected.

"Yeah well, deal with it." Bokuto said. “I’m allowed to visit my boyfriend.”

Kuroo gave an amused huff. "Well if you're thinking about checking to see what I'm wearing underneath this I've got some bad news for you, everyone’s at home today." Unfortunately. He would have to figure something out soon so that they could have their privacy, Kuroo thought. He considered the prospect of going to a love hotel but that was a bit too skeevy seeming even for him and it was a little bit out of their budget. Still, it was an option.

"Actually." Bokuto hedged. "I was thinking that I could use your help with something. I need to buy some new clothes for a wedding and you've always had better taste when it comes to that stuff than I do."

"A wedding?"

"My brothers, He announced it yesterday night. It isn't for a while but I'd rather go ahead and get this over with. I kind of hate shopping for clothes."

“Congratulations.” Kuroo said absently. He made a thoughtful sound but shrugged. Why the hell not. "Sure. Let me tell my Mother what we're doing and then we can go."

Bokuto watched as Kuroo went inside to put his stuff down and get ready. He stood around outside the gate for a few minutes, checking his bag repeatedly before trying to affect a casual aloof sort of persona, not too interested but not too dismissive either. He had it on pretty good authority that he was already pretty cool looking but it didn't stop him from trying to impress the other man.

"Ready?" Kuroo asked as he returned. He hadn't bothered to shed his school uniform, instead having just pulled off his tie and popped open the first couple buttons to his shirt so that it wasn't so tight against his neck.

"Yeah!" Bokuto said perhaps a little bit too enthusiastically, his posturing melting as his eyes riveted to Kuroo's collarbones. For some reason they were pretty sexy, he couldn't put his finger on just why that was but he supposed it didn't matter much. Something about how prominent they were, probably.

"What?" Kuroo asked when he continued to stare.

Bokuto averted his eyes. "Ah-nothing." he said.

Kuroo laughed. "Weirdo."

They moved down the street towards the train station, their hands brushing as they moved. They were out in public, but Kuroo couldn’t quite stop himself when he reached over and hooked his long fingers against Bokuto's thicker ones. The silver-haired man glanced at him and smiled. "You aren't excited that your brother is getting married?" Kuroo asked.

"It isn't that..." Bokuto said. "I'm happy for him of course but that isn't really why I came. I mean, I actually do need some new clothes, I wasn't lying about that... it's just I wanted to see you and..."

"I think I understand." Kuroo said, interrupting the blonds rambling. He was happy about it. Absurdly happy. When Bokuto's fingers tightened on his hand he closed his eyes briefly, trusting the other to lead him for those few fleeting seconds that he was vulnerable.

They clomped up the steps to the platform, releasing one another's hands when the train was in sight. The ring of a woman's voice filled the air, warning them to stand back behind the line from the train as it pulled in and the doors opened. It was a short ride so far as train rides went, only a little less than thirty minutes into the city before they disembarked. 

"We should get back before it gets too late. I didn't tell her where we were going specifically but I have it on pretty good authority that she probably doesn't want me wandering around Shibuya after dark." Kuroo said.

Bokuto made a thoughtful sound at that, already looking around through the windows of the shops that they passed by. "I don't even know where to begin." Bokuto complained, feeling overwhelmed by so many options. "Couldn't we of gone somewhere less crowded?"

"Not if you want something that actually looks nice." Kuroo admonished.

"Alright. I just... we should hurry." Bokuto said, he was seriously just looking for any store that looked promising. One that wasn't full of people or too expensive looking.

Kuroo gave the other a suffering look. "I understand why I'm in a hurry but why are you in such a hurry?"

"I have other things that I'd like to be doing than looking at clothes." the blond said seriously.

Kuroo sighed, looking put out. What other things, he wondered. He had been the one who wanted to come in the first place. "Fine, here, let's go in here." he said reluctantly, moving towards a shop that was near to them. It wasn't his first choice but it was nice enough.

Bokuto nodded, it certainly fit what he was looking for. He looked around the store as if distracted as Kuroo deftly went through the racks around them. Occasionally the dark haired man would come back and hold something up to him and if it was deemed nice enough he'd make him hold onto it. 

"Stop fidgeting." Kuroo said as he pushed Bokuto towards the dressing rooms which were down a short hallway. 

There were four closet-like cubical and Bokuto chose the last one to go into. The sales woman left his three shirts and two pairs of pants on the little hanger by the door and told him to take his time. "Thank you, I will." he called after her.

"I'll wait up front for you." Kuroo said and turned to go and do some looking of his own. If they got out of here fast enough they could stop by McDonalds and get coffee before they had to catch the return train. A pair of sturdy strong arms wrapped themselves around his middle, effectively pinning his arms to his sides as they bodily hefted him up and he was hauled back into the dressing room. The door slammed shut lightly in front of him and Bokuto reached over to click the lock into place. 

"Thank god." Bokuto said. "I thought she'd never leave."

"Koutarou?" Kuroo said, though it was more out of surprise than anything. Bokuto leaned in towards him, caging him to the door with his arms. He felt more than saw his shirt begin to come undone as the blonds' fingers popped his buttons open. It was amazing that they even managed to stay on his shirt with how they were being pulled at.

"Don't say no. Please don't say no." Bokuto begged. "I've been thinking about you for days..." he eased his hips towards Kuroo's, showing him just how very ready he was for him. Kuroo gave a loud gasp, the small room causing the sound to echo against its plastic coated walls.

"We're in public." Kuroo murmured, though he didn’t sound convincing even to his own ears. There were people right down the hall and who knew when someone would come to check on them. 

"I don't care. I wanted to shove you up against that stupid fence by your house and take you right there but I knew you'd never forgive me." Bokuto said in a strained tone.

Kuroo let his head drop back to the wall behind him, baring his neck to Bokuto as lightheadedness overtook him. It was like he couldn't get enough breath. Bokuto wasted no time to take that opportunity; his lips pressing first to Kuroo's collarbone and then lower as he moved downwards to take a pebbled nipple into his mouth, working it into an oversensitive point. "We don't even have lube." he complained.

"In my bag... I also brought condoms." Bokuto said, though it was muffled. 

Kuroo gave Bokuto a soft shove, causing him to stagger a little bit. "You shit, you planned this." he said with a smile threatening to curl onto his lips. He couldn’t believe it. Not in a million years would he of ever of thought Bokuto capable of such a thing. 

Bokuto shrugged, he wasn't going to deny it. He let himself slide down onto his knees in front of the other man and when Kuroo said nothing he reached forward to undo the snap on the front of Kuroo's dress slacks. He leaned forward, taking the small metal zipper in-between his teeth and tugging it downwards.

"You don't know what you're doing..." Kuroo said uncertainly, concern seeping into his voice.

"Doesn't mean I won't do it." Bokuto said in return. He reached forward and took a hold of Kuroo's lean hips, letting his thumbs snag the black material of his briefs and skim them down to expose what lay underneath. The Nekoma captain's length was at best a bit more than average, not bad but also nothing too scary, Bokuto thought. He was half hard; the tip was swollen and pink. Already wet with precum that drew Bokuto's eyes like sticky sweet candy. He had to taste it.

Kuroo drew in a sharp breath when Bokuto's lips pursed against the head of his cock, and he couldn't help but watch as the blond drew back and looked thoughtful. "Salty." he heard the other murmur softly and then he wrapped those lips around him and began to work him with his tongue, not even completely taking the head in but working the tip like a suckling babe.

Bokuto reached down to pat a hand around for his bag, dragging it closer so that he could reach in and grab the small bottle of lube. He ran the flat of his tongue in little circles around the glans then like he wanted trace ever curve and memorize it, occasionally kissing at it as he reached up and tugged the dark haired man's pants lower and snapped open the lube.

Kuroo toed off his shoes, letting Bokuto drag his pants down his legs without any complaint. He pressed the knuckles of his hand into his mouth, trying to stifle the soft sounds he made. He had barely gotten one leg free of material when he felt slick fingers slip up between his legs, searching and finding his entrance.

Bokuto wasn't as careful this time around, having a better idea of just what Kuroo's body could take as he inserted two fingers into him. his mouth contracted lightly around the girth of the other man's length, his free hand coming up to pump him, trying to distract him as he stretched him open. He twisted his fingers, curling them gently forward towards him as he felt for what he had only ever heard about. His fingers brushed something that felt just a bit different, a little bit spongy. When he touched it a bit more intently a second time Kuroo jerked like he had touched a live wire, gasping. There it is, Bokuto thought.

Kuroo looked down at Bokuto once more, watching how the other ebbed forward in a smooth rocking movement. For the fact that he wasn't getting as much pleasure from it, the sight of that wet slack mouth moving over him like a sheath rated as one of the most erotic things that he could have ever imagined. He hissed through his teeth as Bokuto drew the tip of his tongue against his slit, but it was when he looked up at him that Kuroo knew that he was completely and utterly ruined. Those amber eyes, heated with an intensity he hadn't seen outside of the court before, they were absolutely molten. "Shit. Wait... I'm going to..." he tried, putting a hand on Bokuto's shoulder to press him away. 

"That's the point." Bokuto said simply. He pushed Kuroo against the wall firmly, redoubling his efforts, his mouth making wet little suckling sounds as he took his lover. It was a sloppy effort that only managed to chafe the entrance to his throat. He curled his fingers again and again rhythmically; urging Kuroo to press forward into him as he none too gently worked him between his mouth and hand. 

"Fuck!" Kuroo gasped, his mouth dropping open as he sucked in small gulps of breath. His face contorted as Bokuto curled his fingers once more. He was so close. So unbearably close, the intensity ratcheting up to the point of feeling sharp. And then all of a sudden it stopped. He almost screamed aloud in frustration as what could only be described as pain gathered in his scrotum.

Bokuto withdrew his fingers and reached for his bag, dragging a condom out and putting the foil in-between his lips. He stood, deftly undoing his slacks as he advanced on Kuroo. He took the slim foil packet from his lips and split it open, taking the contents out and rolling it over himself with a soft snap. 

Kuroo tried to back up but found he couldn't go anywhere; the expression on Bokuto's face was hungry. Like he was going to eat him alive. Bokuto must have noticed this unease because the blond took in a slow deep breath and seemed to soften a little, his hands coming to Kuroo's hips as he pulled him forward and then turned him towards the handicap railing that ran the length of the changing room. A mirror sat right in front of them, running from ceiling to floor and wrapping around the far wall, giving him a delightful view of both their profile as well as what he looked like as Bokuto came up behind him . "Oh god." was all Kuroo said, his hands coming to rest atop the cold metal pipe in a white knuckled grip. 

Bokuto's hands ran along Kuroo's hips, pushing his shirt up high on his chest so that it would be out of his way. "You're so beautiful Tetsu." he whispered like it was a secret between them. He positioned himself behind Kuroo's body and pushed in, sucking in a breath at the sight of his lover's body as it accepted him so easily. It would have been so easy to just lose himself and take what he wanted but he wanted Kuroo to feel it too. "Relax for me." 

At this point he would have done nearly anything he was told. Kuroo leaned forward to let his cheek rest against his arm, willing the shakiness of his legs to cease where it started. He glanced at Bokuto in the mirror, briefly making eye-contact. “Pervert.” He accused, causing Bokuto to smile.

“I can’t help it when it comes to you.” Bokuto said. He eased his hips back and then pushed in once more, a dreamy little look on his face. “Everything about you is so good… and besides, you like it.” 

Kuroo closed his eyes at that, pushing himself back to meet Bokuto’s languid thrusts. The blond traced small careful patterns on his hips and sides with his fingertips and it struck him as just a bit funny that this was similar to what he did for Bokuto when he got anxious. “I do like it.” He admitted, opening his eyes once more. He watched the way the Bokuto’s hips rolled to meet his, beginning to pick up pace. The way his back muscles and arms tensed, rolling underneath his skin like a prized race horse. He’s beautiful too, Kuroo thought. Maybe not in a traditional sort of way but he was.

Bokuto gathered Kuroo to him, beginning to pump into him with needy smacks. He ran a hand up Kuroo’s neck, cupping his chin and making sure his face was turned towards the mirror. “Look at you. I love the expressions you make, I can’t hold back.” He whispered.

And he did. He was a mess. Hair slightly mussed, with too bright eyes, jerking in time with Bokuto’s thrusts. Sweat lightly hung on his skin, not yet beading but making him dewy. His mouth hung open in a silent o of pleasure. He looked debauched, like Bokuto had systematically taken him apart, half in pain and half in rapture. Bokuto pulled him more tightly against him, hooking one of those muscular arms under his leg and lifting it, shifting so he could better see himself be penetrated. “Ah!”

“Touch yourself. I want to see it.” The blond whispered hotly near the shell of his ear. 

Kuroo did, wrapping his fingers around himself and beginning to pump his length in an unrestrained manner. The heat from that gaze was leveled on him so heavily that it almost made him fumble. When Bokuto began to move, really move, he couldn’t keep small noises from escaping him; they fell from his mouth in small whimpers and half formed words. Their bodies contracted together like a muscle spasming, the sound of their harried breathing seeming to fill up the small space. Bokuto pulsed inside of him as he came, giving a deep guttural groan; his hips continuing to work as he pushed past the pleasure into oversensitivity. The other man’s arm tightened around Kuroo’s leg to an almost painful level but it did nothing to dull the pleasure as it spilled over him as well. His hand caught most of the mess thankfully.

Bokuto let Kuroo’s right leg relax, letting it go in favor of running his hands over his skin like he was petting him. “Sorry.” Was all he could think to say. He kissed one of Kuroo’s shoulders and closed his eyes.

“It’s okay.” Kuroo reassured him. He didn’t even know exactly what the blond was apologizing for. When Bokuto leaned down to grab a tissue and hand it to him, he took it, trying to clean himself up at least enough to be able to manage until he could go into the restroom and wash his hands.

A loud beating on the door startled them. “If you’re not out of here in one minute I’m going to call the police.” The saleswoman said in an annoyed tone. They scrambled to pull on clothing and scurry down the hall and out the front door, not even bothering to look at the sales counter as they did so. 

They ran, feet hitting hard against the pavement as they tried to get as much distance between themselves and that store as possible just in case the police really were coming. When Kuroo seemed uneven on his feet Bokuto paused to half pick him up and carry him, dragging him all the way back towards the direction of the train station. They took the stairs two at a time and barely managed to slide in through the train doors as they were getting ready to close. 

Kuroo laughed; boisterous in his mirth. He let his head drop down to rest atop Bokuto’s shoulder and earned a worried look from Bokuto even as he tentatively smiled as well. “Well, can’t go back there again ever.” He said in amusement as he tried to catch his breath.

Bokuto winced. “I hope you weren’t too fond of that place.” He said, already starting to feel sort of like a jackass about it.

“Nah. It’s okay.” Kuroo said in return. He looked up at Bokuto then and ran a hand up through his hair, uncaring as to what others might think. His expression turned tender, eyes dropping down to focus on his boyfriend’s mouth and then up to meet his eyes once more. He really wanted to kiss him, but he’d wait until they got off of the train for that. “Don’t worry about it. Besides, I can always go online if I really want to shop there.”

Bokuto’s smile grew a bit bolder, studying Kuroo as the other’s eyes seemed to dilate and grow large as they looked at him. There were so many things that came to mind that captured just how he felt but he was fearful any one of them would send Kuroo backpedaling away from what they were building. Instead he said “You looked so hot.”

“I always look hot.” Kuroo corrected, pulling back to stand on his own and giving Bokuto’s shoulder a little smack. “Try to think of a time that wasn’t the case.”

Bokuto made a thoughtful sound at that, indeed trying as he let his focus drift up towards the ceiling of the train like the answers might be up there somewhere. They weren’t. “Well there was that time we decided to go exploring that old school building and you fell in the trash.” Bokuto said slowly.

“We don’t talk about that, you promised.” Kuroo said shortly. “You swore on your mother’s good name you’d never utter another word about it.

Bokuto put his hands up in surrender, not ready to put his Mother in jeopardy over something like that. “Okay then I can’t, though I don’t really remember thinking you were all that attractive before…”

“Before?”

“You know, before you were.” Bokuto tried to clarify. “I didn’t really look at you like that before. I honestly didn’t even think we’d be where we are now.” When Kuroo frowned, he made a soft sound of discomfort, wanting to wipe that expression off of his features.

“When did you start then?” Kuroo asked seriously. Bokuto muttered something very soft, looking anywhere but at Kuroo. As adorable as that was, he wanted an answer. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said when you went down on me.” Bokuto repeated at a barely audible level.

Kuroo just blinked at him stupidly, but he pitched his voice softer as well. “Do you mean to tell me that you agreed to have sex with me and you didn’t even find me attractive?” The idea was dumbfounding really. He had always found Bokuto attractive even if he had never acted on it before he’d made the offer. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this fact considering.

“I just…” Bokuto started. He tried to make eye-contact with Kuroo now and found the dark haired man staring at him with an uncertain expression. “I knew that you were, I just never let myself consider it to the fullest.” He tried to explain.

“And now?” Kuroo prompted.

“I think what we just did showcases exactly what sort of feelings I have for you.”

Heat hit Kuroo’s face like a brick wall, making him jerk slightly with its intensity. Slowly, he nodded. “As long as you’re sure now.” He said, his voice betraying him as it took on a low raspy sort of sound. His mouth had gone dry.

“Trust me, I’m more than sure.”

When the train pulled into the stop by Kuroo’s house he paused in leaving, turning to Bokuto and grabbing his sleeve to pull him off of the train as well. “Come spend the night.” He said, rather than asked. They couldn’t really do anything at his house but the thought of sleeping alone made him just a bit more forward.

“I didn’t bring a tooth brush.” Bokuto said with a smile. But he was already going, how could he not when it was so obvious how badly Kuroo wanted him to. He’d regret it in the morning when he had to get up earlier in order to make it to school on time but for now all he cared about was what was right in front of him.

“There’s a store on the way, I’ll buy you one. You can keep it at my house.” Kuroo said, pausing to look back at him. When Bokuto merely nodded agreement they continued on their way.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, If you want to contribute specific and more detailed feedback on this fanfic, feel free to take my Beta-Reader Survey, a link to it and information about it listed are my profile. It asks a lot of questions about the story and character aspects.


End file.
